


A Bit Frazzled

by singingwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Harassment, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingwriting/pseuds/singingwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this request: http://gabrielxreader.tumblr.com/post/100342645778/could-you-write-a-fic-where-gabe-and-the-reader-are-at<br/>The Reader gets harassed and Gabriel comes to the rescue. <br/>Warning: Violence, Sexual Harassment, and Drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Frazzled

You and Gabriel were hanging out at a pub, having a drink or two. It was late, around 1 am, and the crowd was starting to thin out, people either getting bored or getting laid. You had only gotten there about an hour ago and you were already getting creepy stares from strange drunk men. Gabe hadn’t noticed yet and continued on telling you a story about how he use to prank Lucifer and how Lucifer always got revenge. Suddenly Cas appeared and made you spill your drink on yourself.

“Come on, Cas! How many times do I have to tell you not to appear so suddenly in front of me?” You said, and saw how his face fell at your words.

“Hey little bro, she’s just angry, she’s now covered in beer, she doesn’t hate you. Now what do you need?” Gabe reassured and handed you a clean shirt. You got up and headed to the bathroom to change.

After you had changed your phone buzzed. Gabe had to go talk to Cas outside. As usual Heavenly business interrupted another date. You sighed and headed back to your bar stool. You flagged down the bartender and got whatever the hell Gabe was having. You played on your phone for a little bit, lost in boredom, until someone took Gabriel’s seat.

“How’s it goin’ sweetcheeks?” He said with a creepy smile.

“It was going just fine until you showed up.” You sneered back at him, looking around for the bartender who must have gone into the back.

“Hey, no need to get all bitchy on me there baby. Why don’t you give me a smile?” He said and put his hand on your thigh.

“Please remove your filthy hand before I have to do it myself.” His hand moved to your face and you grabbed it pulling his fingers back painfully. He then grabbed your arm with his other hand yanked it hard. Your heart started to race in panic, a million terrible outcomes going through your head.

“That wasn’t very lady like, slut.” He said and then proceeded to spit on your face. Suddenly he was punched in the face and fell off the stool. You looked up to find Gabriel who was about ready to kill the creep. The angel grabbed him by the collar and spit in his face before tossing him to the floor. You felt a hand on your shoulder and you were back in your bedroom.

“(Y/N) are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Gabe asked more worried than furious.

“I’m-I’m a bit frazzled, but I think, I think I’ll be alright, in- a- a little bit.” You got out between labored breaths. He slowly pulled you into his arms, kissing the top of your head.

“I’m sorry, I left you (Y/N). I won’t do it again I promise. Is there anything I can do?” He asked looking into your eyes.

“Just hold me” You murmur “Maybe we could lay down, I’m kinda tired.”

“Whatever you need (Y/N), I will always be here for you.” And that was the last thing you heard before you drifted off into sleep.

 


End file.
